


Playing the Game

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a photoshoot, Marco and Mats are in Mats' hotel suite. Silent perving over one another ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【授权翻译】博弈之间](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951896) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> Written for El for the [meme](http://elleeffsee.tumblr.com/post/120235038920/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on Tumblr. She wanted 'Come over here and make me'. So that's what she got :P

The room was quiet, a rare thing considering whose room it belonged to, and both men occasionally would glance at one another from across the expanse in which they sat. After a photo shoot, Mats was still wearing the suit, but without the jacket and Marco was in the full ensemble still.

Mats was in the corner by the window as the city lights twinkled behind him, a glass of some form of alcohol was in a glass that rested on the broad arm of the chair. Marco guessed it was whiskey or scotch, but he hadn’t been there when Mats poured it to find out. Marco liked the look of him like this; if he let his imagination run with it, he could fantasize that Mats was the head chairman of some business and was settling in for the night in a suite.

The reality was Mats was just relaxing after a boring day of his photograph being taken. The shirt buttons of the white button down were undone at the top, the tie was undone but still resting over his chest, and Marco thought he was positively delicious like that. No man should ever look that good; it wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to the rest of them.

Marco was laying across the white sofa of the suite, his ankles crossed and his hands resting lightly on his abdomen. The jacket of the suit wasn’t really very comfortable to be posed like this, but he was too lethargic to take it off. He’d done well, he thought, to get his shoes off and leave the socks on. He wished he’d gotten a drink before he’d sat down and made himself at home in Mats’ room; he licked his lips as he thought about how thirsty he was, and he noticed that he’d received the intensity of Mats’ eyes on his lips. His lips twitched as he almost gave up the game they were playing and smiled.

It was a fun little game, this one of theirs, pretending that they weren’t attracted to one another and wanted to be rid of all their clothes and be with one another, skin on skin and hands touching all the places they wanted. Marco wanted to see if Mats’ abs were as firm as he thought they were, and he had a good idea that Mats wanted to know how solid Marco’s thighs would feel around his waist.

They’d been playing this game for so long, Marco couldn’t remember when it had started. Points were easily scored since they were together so often. A look there, the one who instigated it lost a point. A touch here, the one who received it would win a point. If it was a kiss, well, then they both got a few points. It never went past that, a kiss.

Marco wanted it to, but he didn’t want to voice his arousal aloud. It was one thing to know something, but it was another thing entirely to actually voice it. He wouldn’t be the one that lost the final game because he spoke what he wanted to do to Mats, to have Mats do to him.

Mats lifted the glass to his lips and finished the contents. Somehow, Marco was jealous as to how, Mats found the strength to get up and set the glass at the sink of the small kitchenette in the suite. He slid the tie off of his body and set it down on the edge of the chair nearest to the sofa that Marco was on. He started undoing his cufflinks and Marco just watched him, hunger in his eyes.

“Marco?” Mats asked, his voice as wonderful as Marco had ever heard.

“Mmm?” he hummed, too tired to even use his words. He wasn’t going to leave till Mats kicked him out, even then he hoped he could cajole Mats into letting him sleep on the sofa. It would be a great excuse to see Mats in his underwear in the morning if he stayed…

“I think it’s about time you got up, don’t you?” Mats asked, finally getting his cufflinks undone and he started to lift a hand to undo the top buttons.

Marco groaned and started to protest, moving only the minimum to do so. He wanted to say ‘come over here and make me’ but he didn’t. He wasn’t lazy, per se, he was just tired. Besides, he wanted to see Mats in his underwear.

“But Matsi, can’t I stay on your sofa?” He pouted and looked down at his socks.

Suddenly, Mats face was very close to his over the back of the sofa as the Dortmund captain leaned down to face him. Amusement danced in his wonderful eyes and Marco was suddenly a different kind of thirsty altogether.

“You may not. Get up and come to bed with me.”

Marco took a moment longer than he’d like to admit to realize the implication of Mats’ words. He blamed it on the fact that Mats was just too handsome for a normal human being and he blinked.

“Oh.”

“If you think you can get up for that?” Mats asked, rising from his crouched position and he smirked at his double meaning.

Marco pushed himself up onto his elbows and gestured with his fingers to his lap.

“You tell me, Matsi.”

Mats looked over Marco’s long form and the smirk stayed in place. Marco thought the other mans’ eyes darkened when he lingered on the forming tent in his trousers. Lazily, Mats moved his eyes back to Marco’s and he then gestured to the bed with them and Marco was pushing himself off the sofa altogether.

Surely they both would win the game with this round?

Marco was going to enjoy finding out who their champion would be.


End file.
